


A Taste for Maidens

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent has a craving for forbidden fruit. Set during 4x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste for Maidens

Regina was different now. She was no longer as Maleficent had seen her last, the wild-eyed woman who had arrived in her castle a maelstrom of misery, snarling that love was weakness, restraining her (and not in a remotely pleasant way), and threatening her unicorn. The madness in her had gone now, the dragon could tell, and once again, as she had so many years ago, the queen loved fully, deeply, fiercely.

But she was not the lively baby queen of yore, either—though perhaps she would be equally horrified now by the idea of harming a unicorn. There was pain there, yes, but it was no longer bright and fresh. Even her incessant desire for revenge had been so hard and sharp then that it had nearly sparkled. And so it seemed fitting that along with that darkness the tiny queen had been impossibly squeaky and adorable and full of hope. She had needed Maleficent’s help so very badly, pushing her to become the dragon again, believing in her so fully.

It should all have made the dragon want to crush her like an insect but, strangely, hadn’t. Maleficent had been so fucking high then, but through the sleeping curse daze she’d felt the faint stirrings of curiosity and interest, because there, mixed in with the young woman’s rage and revenge, was hunger and yearning. Regina sought power, yes, but also love and even the most basic human tenderness—merely a hand to touch her without violence. The dragon had needed her too, basking in her unshakeable faith and the way she would curl along her side to listen to her spin tales. Slowly, as they grew closer and the little queen grew into the fullness of womanhood, the yearning shifted, rounded out, and became desire.

The instant she saw her former lover again in this entirely too quaint made-up Maine township, Maleficent could feel that desire quite ready to spark to life once more, despite everything, the electric undercurrent running beneath their snarling at each other. The dragon could see Regina’s nipples harden slightly as she proclaimed herself the worst, smell the slightest hint of arousal too faint for mere mortals to detect.  And so, after they’d drunk half the town and burned a bit more and Maleficent found herself alone with the queen in her vault, it was perhaps inevitable that their eyes would meet, spark, lock.

“It’s very good to see you, Regina,” Maleficent drawled, unsubtly sweeping her eyes over Regina’s form.

“But?” the queen prodded, teasingly.

The dragon gave a slow chuckle of acknowledgement. “But it would be better to get more intimately reacquainted.”

Regina laughed back and stepped close enough to kiss her, but didn’t yet. “That’s diplomatic,” she murmured. “There was a time when you would have told me in no uncertain terms what you wanted. Now who’s rusty?”

In the next instant Maleficent had the queen pinned against the wall, kissing her fiercely. “Better?” she teased as they broke apart.

“I’m still waiting to hear what you want to do, my dear dragon.” Regina pushed.

“I am going to lick your cunt until you scream, little queen,” she growled.

“Oh _are_ you? Who knew that yarn about dragons having a taste for maidens was true?” Regina teased.

“If you want me to,” the dragon conceded. She was out of practice with human communication, but knew that this part was vitally important.

“I very much do,” Regina murmured, and kissed her again.

The rhythms of their sex came back to them quickly, hands roaming to find the familiar curve of hip, waist, breast, before hastening to pull at their garments as their desire grew. Regina’s skin was as cool under the dragon’s hands as she remembered, and the way the queen arched into her touch reminded her of how much she had always enjoyed the difference in their body temperatures.

Abruptly, Regina broke the kiss. “We’re not doing this here.” She insisted, and in the next moment they were standing in what was surely her tastefully appointed bedroom.

“Oh _are_ we,” Maleficent teased, echoing the queen’s tone from earlier, and oh, the embarrassment ghosting across her face was priceless.

Then Regina gave a tiny shrug and began kissing her again. Soon their clothes were well gone, and the queen was falling down onto the bed, pulling Maleficent down on top of her. The dragon went willingly enough, settling into the cradle of Regina’s hips, and the little queen gripped with her thighs to keep her close as they began to rock together.

“I missed this,” Regina confessed as Maleficent kissed over her chin, down onto her neck, unable to resist biting as she went.  “Mal?” she queried as the dragon’s mouth reached the valley between her breasts, cupping her cheek to make her look up.

That was new and old, a familiar need for reassurance but not quite the same. “And I, my little queen,” she murmured, nipping at the inside of her wrist. Regina smiled, and Maleficent resumed lavishing kisses on smooth, cool skin, liking the contrast of her lighter hand as she cupped one breast and bit the other nipple.

She _had_ missed it, the feeling of taut flesh against tongue-palate-teeth, Regina’s groans and sighs and the rolling of her hips in search of touch. The dragon relished every moment, sucking and biting one nipple and the other as blunt nails raked over Regina’s hip. The queen liked just a bit of pain, and Maleficent’s only challenge was in keeping her dragon instincts in check with this delicate body in her arms. Soon Regina was rolling against her stomach, leaving hot slickness in her wake, and she knew it was time, scraping her teeth down along ribs, belly, hip as she slid downward.

Sometimes in the past she had been known to tease Regina mercilessly, because what is two hours to someone who lives a thousand years? But tonight, when they had both been wanting this for ages, she wouldn’t dream of it, bringing her mouth down immediately to swipe a bold, firm, flat tongue along the queen’s sex, pulling a deep groan from both their throats.

Regina tasted of mortal, but also of magic. If her magic was much, much lighter now than when Maleficent had tasted her last, putting the lie to her show of villainy tonight, the dragon wasn’t going to deny herself this exquisite feast to call her on it.

Maleficent tongued her steadily, now stroking, now fluttering, now swirling her tongue on the firm, swollen place that was the root of Regina’s desire, making the little queen gasp and clutch at her head.

But the dragon wanted more, sliding both arms around well-muscled thighs to pull her even closer to her mouth as she began to truly devour, growling into the queen’s cunt, relishing the depths of sensation, taste, and sound that her dragon senses gave to the experience.

Soon Regina’s hips were rolling into her touch and she was moaning deeply, continuously.

“Good girl,” the dragon hissed between licks. “Fuck my face. Just like that.” Regina just growled and pulled her hair harder, letting her nails scratch a bit. Maleficent chuckled delightedly into her sex and intensified her touch yet more, sucking now, giving the queen the barest edge of teeth, grabbing her hips so hard she knew she’d leave bruises. But Regina loved it, her groan-grunting rising in pitch and volume with each passing moment as she rutted against her face.

Then Regina went over the edge with a cry of release.

Maleficent crawled back up the queen’s body to kiss her, Regina’s moan repaying her for remembering that she always loved to taste herself on the dragon’s mouth. The kisses gradually deepened as Regina’s breath and shudders slowed, and soon she was rolling them over to press on top of Maleficent and sliding a hand between her legs, groaning happily at the wetness she found there. The queen cupped and squeezed and rubbed with the palm of her hand, which would have been delightful if the dragon were not already quite ready.

“Don’t tease,” she commanded, breaking the kiss.

Regina chuckled evilly, but obligingly put her fingers directly where Maleficent needed them, several strokes directly on her most sensitive spot with the length of them before tucking inside and adding her thumb.

“Yes, good,” the dragon groaned, tangling her fingers Regina’s hair to pull her back for more kisses.

The queen smoothly intensified her touch, filling and fucking her faster and harder, adding another finger before long. Maleficent sank into the sensation, feeling the pleasure build, so familiar even after all this time.

Then she felt a hot wetness on her thigh and pulled Regina’s head back by the hair to peer down.

“Greedy little queen,” she hissed.

“It’s not my fault fucking you is so arousing,” Regina growled back, her hips still working in counterpoint to her fingers inside.

Now it was the dragon’s turn to chuckle easily, slide her hand between them, and tease. Just when Regina’s face began to turn murderous, she slid inside and her expression smoothed out into pleasure.

“Yes, fuck me,” the queen groaned, and it felt so good to be inside her that Maleficent wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.

They found a rhythm together now, fingers pushing inside each other deeply as they kissed each other deeply. Soon they were moaning into one another’s mouths, then gasping, as their fingers and hips worked, seeking their own pleasure, seeking the other’s.

Maleficent came first with a long, low growl deep in her chest. As the pleasure rippled through her, she watched Regina working her hips, reaching for it, skin glistening with sweat and breasts moving with her exertion, and oh- she had indeed missed this.

Then the queen arched her back and cried out again, exquisite in her ecstasy.

Regina’s smaller body tucked perfectly under her chin, as it always had, and the dragon held her as they came down. Tomorrow she’d have to make a decision, whether to betray Regina or let Regina betray them all. But tonight, it was just the two of them, just like old times. 


End file.
